


Touch me like a summer night (you feel like a holiday)

by Nate_de_Coco



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bratty Nami, Canon Divergent, Dominant Law, Established FWB relationship, F/M, If you squint you will see them slowly starting to fall in love, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn with a LITTLE bit of feelings, Post-Dressrosa, Sort of? - Freeform, Spanking, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_de_Coco/pseuds/Nate_de_Coco
Summary: The Alliance is (finally) on holiday but Law prefers to skip dinner and work instead.Nami convinces him otherwise.
Relationships: Nami/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Touch me like a summer night (you feel like a holiday)

Nami stretches languidly beneath the sultry sun, luxuriating in the soft fabric of the towel atop the fine sand. A gentle breeze picks up, rustling the nearby copse of trees and tickling her limbs with its soft caress. Before her, miles and miles of tropical waters stretch out, glistening hypnotically under the rays of the sun.

As she lounges on the beach, her _nakama_ and allies splash and frolic about, enjoying a well-deserved day off from fighting monsters, rescuing innocents, and overturning corrupt governments. The sounds of their merrymaking coaxes a small smile from her as she tilts her captain’s straw hat more firmly across her eyes to shade her enough for a nap.

“Aren’t you going into the water?” A dulcet voice asks from somewhere to Nami’s side, and the deep baritone instantly warms her up, eliciting a shiver that has nothing to do with the sudden gust of wind. 

Without waiting for an answer, he settles himself beside her, careful not to get any sand on her. “Hmm, maybe later,” she mumbles thoughtfully, adjusting the hat so she can have a better view of the newcomer, “Do you want—?” She pauses when he finally comes into view, all six-feet-three of lithe, well-muscled man and glorious expanse of olive skin and tattoos—inappropriately covered by his trademark black-and-yellow long sleeves and blue jeans. “What the hell are you wearing?” Nami gasps, sitting up to peruse him in disbelief.

Beside her, Law glances at his attire in confusion. “I… my clothes?” 

She rolls her eyes. “Yes, but _why_ are you clothed?”

A taunting smirk. Eyes crinkling in amusement. “Now, Nami- _ya_ , don’t you think it’s a bit too early for that? We haven’t even had lunch yet.” He teases, and the redhead lightly kicks his shin to let him know she’s unamused. His smirk deepens, catching the offending limb and lightly massaging her toes. Nami shivers again, and there can be no mistaking the reason now. Heat, traitorous, familiar heat, pools low in her belly as sensual warmth blossoms in her core. Already, she can feel the telltale dampness of her arousal bloom with his smallest ministration. 

He notices, of course. He has always been attentive. His fingers knead her foot more meaningfully now. “Obviously,” she intones, sounding annoyingly breathless when she had been going for strict, “You know what I meant, you ass. Why aren’t you in your swim clothes?”

He shrugs, moving his attention to her calf. “I’m a devil fruit user.”

“So are Luffy, Chopper, Brooke, and Robin and that doesn’t seem to be stopping them.”

“Not many things stop your crew, Nami- _ya_.”

“You know what I mean.”

“And my point stands.”

“ _Ugh_ , you’re being obtuse on purpose!” She bites out, making a half-hearted move to pull back her leg, which he rebuffs easily enough. Instead, he grabs her other leg, pulling her forward to straddle him. She blushes furiously, casting a panicked look towards their crew, and only mildly calming down when she confirms they’re too engrossed in their games or are otherwise not particularly concerned with the Strawhat navigator. “Let me go,” she protests, trying to climb off his lap even as his hands clamp down on her arms to hold her in place.

In lieu of an answer, Law crushes his mouth against hers, capturing her lips in a bruising, dominating kiss that leaves Nami lightheaded. His tongue dives into her mouth, skillfully tangling with hers and drawing a small moan from the woman. His hands release her arms as one buries itself into her hair, grasping a fistful of the thick, orange locks, while the other slides down, _down_ until his palm settles firmly over her buttocks. With ease of practice, Law molds her body further against his, pulling his lips away from her mouth to trail wet, hot kisses across her cheeks, pausing at her ear to nibble on the delicate skin and trace the shell in the way that unfailingly drives Nami _wild_ , before descending to the junction of her neck and shoulder. He briefly teases his intended spot with a few swipes of his tongue, before finally latching on the skin and sucking a bruise.

As Law laves attention on her sensitive skin, Nami pants in his ear, arms now wrapped tightly around his shoulders, and fingers digging into his back in that forceful, near-painful grip he likes. Subconsciously, she rearranges herself more comfortably in her perch, grinding her core against his in a blind, instinctive search for friction. He growls against her neck when she manages to rub her aching heat against the bulge straining his pants.

Now openly gyrating against his lap, Nami unwinds her arms around Law to tug at his shirt even as she slants her head to mouth at his throat, returning the favor and suckling at the column of his neck. She has the garment almost to his chest when the loud yelp of her captain rents the air, jolting the couple apart.

As one, they turn to the commotion to find Luffy drifting away into sea as a strong current pulls him further. Penguin and Shachi comically race after him, their signature hats now drenched in water, drooping over their faces and blocking their sight. As they blindly swim after the rubber-man unsuccessfully, the rest of the Strawhats run around in panic, trying to see who could rescue their captain with Zoro having been lost for the past hour and Sanji holed up in the Sunny, preparing their lunch.

In the chaos of Chopper and Usopp’s bawling, Franky’s loud but unhelpful comments, Brooke’s characteristically inappropriate jokes, and Robin’s nihilistic pronouncements, Ikkaku, Law’s engineer, shrugs off her Heart Pirates shirt, plucks the inflatable off of the skeleton, and dashes into the sea. A few moments later, she breaks the surface, an unconscious Luffy in tow with the floatie secured onto his neck.

By the time the pair reaches the shore, Nami and Law have reunited with their crews, crowding around the rubber captain who is still knocked out. Before Nami could check up on her friend, Law gets to the man first, places his ear on the other Supernova’s chest, and with a worried click of his tongue, flattens his palm over Luffy’s heart, and presses down.

In a second, the Strawhat captain is coughing out seawater, twitching uncontrollably. Law smirks at the sight, stepping away from his ally to avoid getting water on himself. When his coughing at last subsides, Luffy laughs heartily and reassures the pirates swarming around him in worry. “ _Shishishi_ ,” he chortles, “That was fun! Thanks, whoever saved me! Was it you guys?” He turns to Shachi and Penguin, who promptly drag their engineer into Luffy’s line of sight.

“It was our beautiful Ikkaku! Isn’t she amazing?” The brunette blushes under the attention as Luffy hops up to embrace her gratefully, seemingly unaffected by the seawater still soaking him.

“Thanks, Ikkaku! I owe you a solid!” He exclaims, hugging the engineer so tightly she begins to struggle in his hold. The two Heart pirates attempt to detach the Supernova’s death grip without much luck until the redheaded navigator storms up to her captain and hammers her fist down on the man’s head.

Luffy croaks under the onslaught, releasing Ikkaku who sputters as she regains her own breathing.

“You’re choking the poor woman, you moron!” Nami gripes as she plants another fist on her captain’s skull. “And you haven’t said ‘thank you’ to Tora- _o_! He’s the one who got the water out of your lungs!” Luffy turns balefully to his fellow captain, nursing his head even as his navigator heaps on more abuse.

“And how many times do I have to tell you not to remove your floatie?! Do you have a death wish?! Do you enjoy making us worry?! So help me, Monkey D. Luffy, the next time you go swimming without your floatie tied to your idiotic head, I will personally drown you!” By the time Nami finishes her tirade, Luffy’s face is an unrecognizable lump.

“ _Sowwy_ ,” he manages through a busted lip, “ _Then yew_ Tora- _o_ ,” he adds dutifully, not entirely sure what the doctor’s role is but expressing gratitude anyway. Law simply nods in acknowledgment, briefly makes sure everyone is in working order (despite certain crewmembers’ violent tendencies), and, satisfied, proceeds to walk away.

“I’ll see you all later at dinner,” he finally says.

“Wait, where are you going?” Nami asks as the other pirates chime in their disappointment.

“Aww, come on, Captain, you’re still going to work?”

“Please, Captain, we’ve been begging you all morning to join us!”

“Tora- _o_ , you agreed to a volleyball match!”

“It’s _suuuper_ disappointing when we’re not all together to party!”

“Now, Law- _san_ , you of all people should know overworking is one of the leading causes of heart attack and if you’re sequestered in your submarine, none of us would know of your fate until you’re no more than a cold, rotting corpse.”

With Robin’s grim remark, the group collectively takes a step away from the historian. Even the surgeon pauses in his steps, turning to cast a wary look at the woman. 

It’s Nami who recovers first, cajoling the pirate captain. “Come on, Law, we’re supposed to be on vacation! _Please_?” At her imploring tone, the man seems to hesitate briefly, and the redhead latches onto this quickly. She angles her body forward, purposely jutting out her bountiful breasts and casting him a pleading look, “Please stay?” She asks.

Law’s eyes narrow, catching onto her game. “Unfortunately I have work to do. I’ll see you all in a bit.” Before the group could resume their protests, the doctor activates his _Room_ and teleports himself back into his office.

* * *

Law estimates some four or five hours had passed since the beach incident, but he thinks he’ll likely be in his office a while longer. He might even miss dinner, too, at the rate he is going. Admittedly, he had felt a twinge of guilt when he skipped lunch, Nami’s voice reminding him that they were, in fact, on vacation, resonating in his mind, but Law reasons work is work and the sooner he finishes his tasks, the sooner he could actually _be_ on vacation.

(Not that the work ever really ends, but a man can hope.)

And it isn’t as if he’s purposely _avoiding_ people, either. His crew had sent him his lunch (although they had wisely chosen Bepo for the errand, given that the sadistic surgeon could simply never be _mad_ at the mink for interrupting his work despite explicit instructions to his crew that no one is allowed to do so). He had even popped back into the beach for a few minutes to check on Strawhat again and, _yes_ , admittedly, see the beautiful navigator even though she had been evidently irritated at him and wouldn’t even acknowledge his presence.

Which made it all the more amusing when he had sidled up behind her and begun lightly massaging her tensed shoulders. He had taken care to knead the particular areas he knows would always make her mewl, adding fuel to the fire by whispering the filthy plans he has for her and licking up a hot stripe against the hypersensitive column of her neck. He had been rewarded with a soft, helpless whimper as Nami had turned to him a fraction, eyes glazed over with lust and cheeks flushed with heat. It had shot straight to his groin and nearly clouded his own judgment, too.

Realizing he could only hold himself back so far, Law had dropped a chaste peck on her lips and, once again ignoring his friends’ renewed protests, teleported back to the _Polar Tang_ where he had promptly shedded his clothes and drenched himself in a quick, ice cold shower.

That had been hours ago and now the clock strikes six in the evening, snapping Law out of his musings. Shaking his head to clear the last of his wayward—albeit pleasant—thoughts, the surgeon retrieves another stack of his medical texts, flips open his notebook, and resumes the arduous, time consuming task of making his daily log, cataloging the progress of his research as well as making relevant notations and comments where needed. He has about five more weeks of backlog, thanks to the events of Dressrosa, until he can finally get on top of his workload, and Law is more than eager to finally see the end of this thankless tunnel.

His mind now firmly on the task, the surgeon does not hear the footsteps of his new visitor until they are nearly right outside his door, and when he does, he quickly reaches for his _nodachi_ , stepping away from his desk and activating his _Room_ to secure his files back into his cabinet. No sense making anymore work for himself, after all.

It is instinctive to brace for enemy attack despite all logic to the contrary (they’re on a deserted island, one of the most powerful Supernovas himself is just outside the submarine, long before this intruder can step foot into the _Tang_ , the two crews outside should have been able to deal with them), but Law is a man of caution and hardly ever lets his guard down. The footsteps are too quiet, too stealthy, to be anything but someone looking to make trouble. His crew knows to alert him to their presence when they do decide something is important enough to bother his work, so this light-footed visitor making every effort to conceal their presence couldn’t be a Hearts, and they’re much too quiet to be a Strawhat either.

Taking a firmer stance, the surgeon once again calls out his powers, and pulls in the intruder. As their body materializes before him, Law surges forward, angling his sword against the person’s neck and caging the newcomer against the door of his office.

But when the intruder’s body has fully materialized and Law finds himself gazing down into the irritated auburn eyes of a certain navigator, he blinks a few times in surprise. Then, he readjusts his stance so that the _nodachi_ is no longer butting against her throat even as his lean body remains firmly molded against her sinuous form. “Hello, Miss Intruder.” He purrs in her ear, catching the lobe lightly between his teeth.

Nami groans in annoyance and shoves forcefully at him. The chuckling doctor steps back, returning his sword to its perch beside his desk, and allowing the navigator to walk further inside his office. “That was rude.” She chides, looking for a place to settle and finding no seat unoccupied by dozens upon dozens of tomes and miscellaneous files. Instead, she hops on the cleared desk, and crosses her arm in front of her. “Why the hell were you in attack mode?” 

Law sighs, leaning against the door. “One can never be too careful.”

“We’re all literally right outside the sub. If someone was attacking, pretty sure you’d have heard the commotion,” she continues, voicing out the same thought he had.

He shrugs, “They could’ve snuck onto the _Tang_ , biding their time until they got me alone.” Nami’s only response is to raise her brow in incredulity. “Anyway, what brings you here, Nami- _ya_?” He pushes away from the door, slowly making his way to her, and settling himself between her legs when he is finally close enough. Before she can give her answer, he is already mouthing at her throat, trailing his lips lower to suckle at her collarbone, while his hands trace patterns all across the exposed skin of her abdomen, thighs, back, and any inch of warm, willing skin he could reach. “Miss me already?”

Nami scoffs breathlessly as she wraps her arms around him, her fingers finding purchase on his head as she knocks his hat aside to twirl and play with the lusciously soft midnight locks. She scuttles forward, trying once again to rub against him, seeking that elusive, delicious friction against her now weeping core as his hands and mouth continue to drive her insane. 

His sinful lips trail lower until they finally, _finally_ latch on an aching nipple, straining against the fabric of her bikini. He suckles her through the garment, his saliva drenching the fabric and chafing at the already sensitive areola. Nami arches at his ministrations, pulling him closer and rubbing herself more purposefully against him. He moans lowly when she widens her legs to cradle him more securely as one of her hands dip into the waistband of his trousers, fingers toying with the meat of his ass. Law hisses when a finger slyly brushes against the cleft of his buttocks and he turns just in time to catch the Cheshire smirk on Nami.

He growls, nipping at her breast in retaliation. When she gasps, he surges forward to capture her lips punishingly, shoving his tongue inside and gripping the back of her head to hold her in place. His other hand snakes between them, tugging aside the gusset of her bikini bottoms to sheathe two fingers in her warm, welcoming heat.

They moan in unison when Law’s long, nimble digits crook into Nami’s folds, so drenched in her juices they make an obscene sound as he slides his fingers in and out, _in_ and _out_ of her. “ _Fuck_ ,” Law groans heatedly, panting at Nami’s mouth as his other hand unwinds their punishing (delicious, mind-numbingly good) grip on her hair to firmly cradle her head against his shoulder, his thumb insistently on her lips. Nami opens her mouth with a whimper and she wraps her tongue around his thumb, whimpering around the intrusive digit as his other hand continues to toy with her quim. He inserts _another_ finger, stretching her so wonderfully full, and his thumb strums her clit in time with the fluid motion of his other digits. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ , only this and already so wet, so fucking _tight_.” He pants in her ear, adding to the onslaught when his mouth once again captures the lobe, nibbling on it in a way that sends full body shivers through the navigator. 

“Law… please…” Nami whimpers as she spreads her legs even further, her hands now cradling his face and pulling him to her for a searing kiss. “ _Please_ ,” she moans, “Need you now. Need to feel you. Need you, please.” She whines, near incoherent with desire. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Law hisses, his aurous eyes sweeping over the navigator’s flushed features. Her eyes are frenzied, desperate for the release he’s holding back from her. A breast had spilled from the flimsy confines of her bikini top, the rosy bud straining invitingly for his attention. Her hair is wild, disheveled from his grip. A blush spreads all over her fair body as a light sheen of perspiration makes her practically sparkle. As she looks at him imploringly, she tugs at the strings of her bikini bottoms, the soaked material falling apart with ease to reveal her naked cunt. The skin is flushed from her arousal and his marked attention, the sparse ginger hairs, artfully trimmed to account for her typically frivolous choice in clothing, glisten with her juices.

She looks positively _delectable_.

Law could lose his damn mind just looking at this goddess. He groans, “What do you need, Nami- _ya_ , tell me.” He orders, his own voice guttural with near uncontrollable desire. No one has ever made the detached, level-headed doctor go out of his mind with lust like this. _No one._

“You… _ahhhh…_ please, your cock. Please, Law, I’m so close, wanna come on you, _please_!”

Law’s other hand, his thumb still soaked in her saliva, shoots down to frantically unbuckle his trousers and free his heated, aching cock at last. The long, meaty appendage springs free as Law tugs down his pants, and Nami wraps her hands around his shaft, gripping it tightly in the way he had shown her, pumping his cock up and down, up and down, and swiping a thumb over the bulbous head as pre-cum leaks out of his slit.

Law throws his head back to moan, low and deep, in blessed relief and wild abandon. His hips piston into her grip of their own accord, and the rhythm of his fingers in her cunt stutters as near-blinding pleasure overwhelms him momentarily. He could have cummed then and there, splashing his seed all over Nami’s abdomen and breasts. 

Instead, he gently unwraps her eager, sinfully skilled hands from his aching member, winding her arms back around his shoulders, and pulling her hips closer to his to align their cores. The head of his penis nudges at her quim, soaking the turgid flesh in her glistening juices. They moan together, wanton, lustful sounds that reverberate in the metal room as Law draws out his sensual torment, grasping his cock and teasing at her entrance, thrusting very shallowly and smearing her own fluids all over her labia.

“Please, Law, don’t tease,” Nami begs, trying to scoot closer, working her lower muscles to draw him in further. Law moans at the familiar tightness, the muscles of his belly coiling in anticipation of the waiting wet, warm sheathe of her. And suddenly, he couldn’t remember _why_ he’s tormenting them both like so. Why he’s holding himself back when he can thrust himself _home_ to that indescribable warmth that fits around his thick cock like a glove.

And so he does.

Law rams roughly into Nami’s dripping cunt, surprising a rather undignified squeak out of her. He shouldn’t have found that as ridiculously endearing as he did, but he feels a warmth blossom in his chest that has nothing to do with the lusty act he’s currently engaged in, and everything to do with the lovely woman in his arms, beauty and clever brains and fiercely loyal heart and all.

He decides not to dwell too much on it, and when he bottoms out, sheathed all the way to the hilt in Nami’s welcoming warmth, all rational thoughts fly out of his head. For a moment, he savors the connection, content to simply let her cunt grip his shaft in a hot, wet embrace as his forehead gently drops to hers and he coaxes a soft, oddly wholesome kiss from her.

Law would _never_ admit to anyone (or at least perhaps, not yet) but _this_ , this quiet moment of intimacy, this precious, stolen time that transcends lust and simple physical connection, this is his favorite part about making love with Nami.

Law would never admit that he is falling in love with the rival navigator.

Or at least perhaps, _not yet_.

So he begins to move, instead, not wanting to draw out the emotionally charged moment and instead focusing on the physicality of the act. Gently, he eases Nami back down against the flat of his desk, glad for his foresight to clear the surface. The new angle allows him to penetrate even deeper, to plunge his turgid length into her wet folds and repeatedly hit the spot that never fails to make Nami see stars. He grips her hips to steady himself, rutting against her so roughly that his sac slaps against her buttocks with every forceful shove, the sound ringing obscenely in the room, punctuated by his low groans and Nami’s keening whines.

She rakes her fingers across his back, not for the first time feeling disappointed over his clothed state. As Law’s hips piston against hers with a controlled intensity almost like his ferocity in the battlefield, Nami grabs his face, pulling him down for a quick, punishing kiss, before she starts aggressively tugging at his shirt, “I told you to take this off!”

Law chuckles at her snappish tone even as he steals a quick kiss before moving away to do her bidding. His cock is still buried in her warm, wet quim, but the act of disrobing distracts him enough to take him away from the edge of a mind-blowing orgasm. 

He cannot find it in himself to be disappointed though when this focuses him enough to tug on Nami’s bikini strings, completely baring her glorious body for his perusal. He tosses the flimsy garment aside and buries his face in between the luscious valley of her breasts. He inhales deeply and licks up a hot stripe along her chest. She shivers, goosebumps erupting in her skin when he blows a breath along the trail of his saliva. He turns to mouth at her breast, laving the flesh while his other hand kneads its twin, pinching and tweaking the pebbled tip. When his hot mouth finally reaches her other nipple, Nami keens aloud. 

Law’s attention to her breasts, coupled with the slow, shallow thrusts of his shaft still firmly sheathed inside her, leaves the navigator writhing and moaning on his desk. A lovelier sight had never graced this office, and Law allows himself a moment to simply appreciate the breathtakingly sensual view. When Nami notices his attention drifting, she props herself up on her elbows, heaving breasts reddened from his ministrations, and cunt still firmly grasping his rigid shaft. She shoots him a glare, evidently frustrated at having been edged a second time. “What the hell!” She exclaims, “Are you even gonna let me finish?!”

He smirks, “Now is that any way to ask for an orgasm?” He taunts even as he allows himself a few, hard thrusts that leaves them both panting, “ _Beg_ , Nami- _ya_. You know how much I love it when you do.” He punctuates this with a flick of her clit that has Nami clenching her lower muscles, sucking him in further into her weeping core. He can feel the beginnings of an orgasm licking up the base of his spine, his sac so full of cum his toes curl in anticipation of the white-hot pleasure awaiting him. But not yet. Drawing onto years and years of discipline, Law tampers down on his lust. “ _Fuck_.” He couldn’t help but grit out when Nami flexes underneath him, canting her hips in time with the coiling of her inner muscles, eager to milk his turgid flesh. 

Law’s hands clamp down onto her hips, vice-like shackles that prevent her from making more movements. Nami wiggles, both in an attempt to dislodge him and to get the friction she desperately needs. She reaches out for him, trying to coax him wordlessly, but he simply stares down at her with a knowing twinkle in his aurous eyes. 

“Fine, then I’ll do it myself,” Nami gripes tauntingly, putting her hands on herself. One moves to fondle her breast, tweaking and tugging her own nipple, as the other one repeats the motion on her nub. She holds his gaze in clear defiance, but the lusty moans that pass by her lips unbidden are very much real. She soaks her fingers in her own slick before bringing it up to her other breast, smearing the glistening juices onto her areola. She kneads and fondles her ample chest, putting on a wanton show in the hopes of enticing her lover to resume his attentions. When he remains annoyingly firm, no longer even _moving_ , Nami decides she _will_ take her own orgasm in hand, consequences be damned. 

The hand not yet coated in her slick travels down her body, fingers raking across her own heated skin, and settling on her aching quim, still stretched deliciously around Law’s thick, rigid flesh. She teases her labia the way she likes, massaging the swollen flesh with firm presses of her fingers. More of her milky fluids seep out from her actions, dribbling down onto the exposed length of Law’s cock where he hasn’t sheathed himself within her. At the obscene sight, the doctor moans low in his throat. This spurs Nami enough to more firmly rub her quim, her fingers applying more pressure that Law could _feel_ her where he is buried inside, her fingers pressing her slick, hot walls even more against his shaft. 

He could practically _see_ her orgasm once again building up as her fingers rub faster and faster, and her inner walls clench almost in time to the rhythm. The hand on her breast kneads her flesh and plays with her nipple, briefly venturing up to her mouth to be coated generously spit, some of the saliva dripping out of her plush lips, before resuming its position on her chest, toying with the flesh, smearing her own spit and slick over her skin.

Thoroughly debauching herself when it should be _his_ job.

“That’s enough.” He says through gritted teeth, roughly pulling Nami’s hands away from her. She keens again, almost pitiful as he takes her away once more from completion. Before she could protest, Law pulls her onto her feet and flips her over, crushing her chest on the surface, as a hand smacks her ass, loud and stinging.

Nami cries out. “How many?” He bites out, keeping his hand firmly on her backside as he toes off his shoes and shimmies out his pants and underwear. Naked, gloriously bare at last, Law’s shaft curves upward, thick and turgid and veiny, slick from Nami’s juices, and weeping at the slit with his own fluids. He grips the appendage, giving himself a few, forceful strokes to slake away the worst of his lust. 

Nami’s head is turned to the side, watching him for the corner of her auburn eyes. When he catches her gaze, he slaps her ass once more, taking care to land on the same spot as before. She whines, “F-five?”

“Just five?” He smirks, once again rubbing the head of his cock over her folds. They both shudder.

“Yes.”

“Yes, _what_?”

He could see her briefly hesitate, probably going through the catalogue of names he likes to be called. Frankly, Law doesn’t care what she calls him now (so long as it isn’t that godforsaken nickname), but he is the one in control here, and they’d both do well to remember the fact.

“Yes, _what_ , Nami?” He purrs in her ear, purposely dropping the suffix, and nibbling on the lobe and licking at it. She shudders beneath him, her hands lying uselessly at her sides while her ass and quim hang in the air. He is careful to maintain distance, leaving her lower body bare. 

“Yes… yes, _captain_ ,” she finally says, using his title of power. “Please… spank me five times.”

The smirk that lights up Law’s face is raw, sadistic delight. One of his favorite methods of torturing his victims is mind games. Making them recite exactly what he is going to do to them, in grisly, glorious detail, so that they _know_ what is going to happen. Active participants in their own torment.

And sex is no different.

He folds his body over hers, rubbing his shaft against her ass and even briefly teasing the puckered hole. Nami tenses, not quite sure if he would go _there_ today (though not entirely aversed, either), but Law moves on. “And why are you getting spanked five times?”

“Because…” she swallows, wriggling against him, almost instinctively, “because I talked back at you…”

“And…?” He nuzzles the back of her neck, planting soft kisses on the heated skin.

“And… for trying to… to make myself cum.”

Law kisses her cheek, “Good girl.” He stands up, massaging the globes of her ass in preparation. “Outside of _this_ ,” he says simply to encompass their relationship, “you’re your own person. You’re the beautiful, brilliant Cat Thief, free to roam the Seven Seas,” as he speaks, he allows his cockhead to breach her entrance but only by a few, measly inches. Certainly not enough to satisfy either one of them. “But in _here_ , with _me_ , like _this_ ,” he begins to pant as Nami’s lower muscles automatically draw him in, sucking him further by a few more delicious inches, “You’re mine. _Mine_. You, this glorious body, your beautiful mind,” he punctuates each one with a nip on her back. “Your pleasure,” Law slams into her, sheathing himself to the hilt in one breath. They moan in unison. “It’s all mine. And you don’t get to come without my leave.”

_Slap!_

A large, tattooed hand smacks against Nami’s ass, the generous flesh jiggling on impact. The navigator cries out in pained pleasure, “One!”

_Slap! Slap!_

“Two, three!” Nami gasps out. Law pauses in the punishment to rut against her, sliding his shaft in and out, burying all the way in until his pelvis is flush against her behind, then quickly sliding out until only the weeping tip of his cockhead remains notched. He does this several times, massaging the smarting flesh before him as Nami claws at his desk, whining her pleasure.

_Slap!_

“Four!” She gasps as Law adjusts their angle, raising her ass higher and forcing her on her tiptoes. The new position allows him to penetrate even deeper, the drag of his cock against her inner walls so intensely pleasurable it borders on overwhelming. Painful. Too much.

_Not enough._

_Slap!_

“Five!” Abruptly, Law lifts Nami up a second time, barely remembering to grab his shirt where he had tossed it on the desk, and guiding her gently to the floor, her elbows and knees protected by the thick fabric of his shirt. On instinct and with practice, Nami bends forward, once again lying on her chest as her ass waves high in the air. Law sneaks in one last, lighter smack before finally burying himself.

The way he ruts into her now is frenzied, with barely any finesse and certainly no more restraint. His hips piston into hers with wild abandon, low groans rumbling from his throat in harmony with Nami’s moans. His hands snake forward, one finding her clit and strumming the aching nub. The other, he presses into her mouth, two digits pumping in and out of her wet cavern, her tongue suckling on his long fingers as she salivates around the intrusion.

And soon the sensations become too much for Nami. The cock rutting inside her. The lingering sting on her abused ass. The fingers cleverly toying with her clit and pumping in her mouth. The _man_ himself. She’s so full, so deliciously full, and if she was not out of her mind with lust, she would realize her heart is just as near to bursting with a warm, beautiful feeling that isn’t just because of the sensual act.

She pulls back, releasing his fingers from her mouth. A trail of saliva remains from her lips to his digits, glimmering obscenely under the lights of his office. “Please, please, Captain Law, please let me come, please!” Nami pleads, arching her back to deepen the angle of penetration. With an animal growl, Law slips out of her, flips her onto her back, and slams his mouth against hers for a bruising, frenetic kiss as he rams his cock back into her cunt. His hands move her legs over his shoulders, allowing him to hit so deep that his cockhead nudges her womb. His pace, his grip, his kiss, _him_ , all serve to finally, _finally_ push Nami over the edge in a white-hot burst of pleasure that starts at her core and sweeps her in an all-consuming, mind-numbing orgasm.

She wails out her pleasure, a long, loud high-pitched keen as her walls viscerally clamp down on Law’s length and her juices gush and gush out of her, milking every inch of Law’s throbbing shaft. The indescribably sensation of her cunt suckling him catapults Law over the precipice and he throws his head back to growl, wild and loud and animalistic, as pure, unbridled sensation courses through him, erupting from his too heavy sac to the base of his spine all the way to the tips of his fingers. His own seed spurts out of his pounding cock, painting Nami’s walls with hot semen. 

For a brief moment, they stay there, panting, frozen except for their heaving chests. Then their eyes meet, molten gold and shimmering auburn, and Law gingerly lowers himself on his elbows to kiss the woman before him softly. Sweetly.

Lovingly.

They kiss for long minutes, content to be gentle and unhurried after their frenetic coupling, until Law’s arms could no longer support him, and he drapes himself over her body, careful to put his weight off of her. He cradles her side, her head finding its usual spot on his chest as his arm snakes under her neck to coil around her and his fingers toy with her sweat-matted locks.

“Well.” He finally manages to breathe out after several moments. Beside him, Nami chuckles.

“Well.” She echoes, then adds: “I was going to fetch you for dinner but I think we might be a little late.”

He laughs at that, an honest, heartfelt laugh that warms Nami from the inside, perhaps even more than the mind-blowing sex they just shared. “Yeah, no kidding.” An answering smile tugs at her lips.

“Well… we can always get a midnight snack.” She begins, tracing the flowing patterns if his tattoo, pausing briefly over his nipples to lightly toy with the sensitized buds.

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading smut for as long as I've known fanfiction (12 years) but this is the first time I've ever actually WRITTEN one. Hopefully I did it justice.
> 
> (Updated) Title is from the fabulous [**Little Mix** bop, **"Holiday"**](https://youtu.be/kHMXNPkNTTQ).
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter @natedecocohq](https://twitter.com/natedecocohq)


End file.
